


Ocaso en Trono

by Kithas



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Arpy Original Character, Arpía, Bounty Hunters, Cazarrecompensas, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Fanfiction, Gang Violence, Gen, Infiltration, Magic, Mythology References, Orangutans, Swordfighting, Trono, Urban Fantasy, Webcomic inspired, Witchcraft, Yabalchoath - Freeform, bunch of misfits
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: El Concordato Santo, y las calles malditas.





	1. Ocaso

Me aseguro la manta que me cubre las piernas mientras paso la mano por la culata del rifle de francotirador. Tranquilo. Explorando la zona. Buscando al objetivo entre la chusma que puebla las calles de esta región de Trono.  
Trono. La ciudad más importante del mundo. Hogar de dioses y ángeles, pero también de demonios, y de ochocientos millones de almas que luchan por sobrevivir. El cielo, pero también el infierno. El centro de los 777.777 universos distintos. Mi trabajo me ha llevado a apretar el gatillo en muchos de ellos, y, si he aprendido algo, es que no es más que otra ciudad. Los gremios y las bandas se disputan las calles y los barrios, y la única diferencia entre éste lugar y una ciudad cualquiera de "la Tierra" (cualquiera de las más de trescientas mil "Tierra" que hay) es que aquí, los pandilleros tienen cuernos, máscaras de colores, y tienen magia más antigua que el mundo que conocemos. Pah. Miro por mi mirilla, aquel grupo de idiotas molestando a una chica en la esquina más allá de la azotea sobre la que estoy. Podría destruir sus máscaras de un disparo. Matarlos, quiero decir. Salvar a la chica, y ser el héroe del día. Pero no me han pagado. Suspiro y levanto el rifle de nuevo. No es una dama por la que matar. La bruja pistolera por la que me han pagado, no obstante, y que debería pasar por esta ruta volando sobre su rifle…

Trono es un lugar extraño. Es un crisol de culturas, un mundo donde los dragones son insectos de carga de naturaleza habitualmente servil (la mayoría de los dragones, al menos), y donde los ángeles son de piedra y gas. Un mundo donde un rostro amable puede cortar la leche, pero donde una criatura verde, sin ojos, y con dos hileras de fosas nasales puede ser sólo una amable viejecita. "Muchas gracias, joven", dijo la mujer gnomo, inclinándose efusivamente ante la figura que había en su puerta. "No sé qué habría hecho sin él, es mi único compañero a estas alturas…" Sus brazos regordetes abrazaban con fuerza una especie de minino, cuyos cuatro ojos azules parecían suplicar al invitado que lo dejara huir de nuevo. Pero éste, de dos metros de altura y con la apariencia de una armadura medieval, se limitó a inclinarse también. "¿Seguro que no quieres entrar y tomar algo? No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero creo que por ahí tengo un poco de té…"  
"Mi estirpe no necesita alimento alguno, señora Osiaz", repuso la estatua viviente con voz atronadora. Una gran espada colgaba de su cintura. "Lo único que consumimos son las almas de los pecadores", añadió, juntando una mano abierta con la otra en forma de puño.  
"Oh, es una dieta de esas modernas entonces…" Murmuró con su voz chirriante. "Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas, señor… Señor…"  
La armadura viviente se cuadró, sacando su espada de la vaina y clavándola en el suelo ante sí con ambas manos, con las llamas azules de su interior rebosando por los resquicios de su cuerpo de piedra. "¡76 Espada Forjada en Fuego Estelar y que Cercena a los Malditos!" se presentó honorablemente el ángel, pero la anciana mujer gnomo asintió, distraída de nuevo con el gato. "Sí, sí, eso es, 76 baños son los que voy a tener que darle a éste cochino… ¿Dónde diablos te has metido que hueles tan mal?"

76 Espada Forjada en Fuego Estelar y que Cercena a los Malditos no se lo tuvo en cuenta, después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo despistadas que podían ser las ancianas de su especie. El mundo estaba roto, su mundo estaba roto, y si al menos podía darles un poco de tranquilidad a las ancianas como ella, eso era un alivio para un Protector de la Ley como 76 Espada de Fuego Estelar. Tanto ella como el resto de inquilinos de aquel lugar, como todos los de aquel barrio en la zona de Ocaso eterno bajo el sol inmóvil de Trono. Si podía ofrecerles alguna protección, podía convivir con su moralidad. Podía evitar ser como aquellos ángeles vendidos al mejor postor que habían olvidado su divina labor. Y su divina labor le estaba reclamando. Su oído angélico había captado un grito, una petición de auxilio. Y, en una ciudad rota, una sociedad dominada por contrabandistas, traficantes, mercenarios y asesinos, alguien tenía que imponer la ley. Él era la Ley. La Espada que Cercena a los Malditos. Así que saltó, saliendo por la ventana de aquel bloque de pisos, alcanzando a duras penas el balcón del edificio de al lado y usándolo para tomar impulso, saltando de aquel al edificio de al lado, y de allí, al siguiente. Trono, ciudad de rascacielos. Cuanto más alto sube una ciudad, más bajo cae su decencia. Y allí, como si lo hubiera adivinado, estaba el crimen y el delito. A un lado, una joven de cabello castaño y ropajes de corte victoriano, con la espalda sobre la pared y un rostro desencajado de terror. Al otro lado, uno de los miles de grupos de matones demoníacos que proliferaban en todo Trono, incluso en los cuadrantes tranquilos como aquel. Pequeños imps de rostro azul, fieros demonios rojos de nariz larga, y seres demoníacos de máscara blanca y rasgos animales. Chusma. Basura. Una peste en Trono a la que los humanos habían dejado entrar. 76 Espada de Fuego Estelar no podía limpiar toda la ciudad él solo. Pero sí podía limpiar su parte. Así que, tomando impulso una última vez, saltó del bloque de pisos, y aterrizó entre la mujer y los demonios.

"Y dijo Él: No matarás", pronunció, con voz potente, mientras se erguía haciendo resonar cada juntura de su armadura de piedra. "Atrás, Llamas oscuras. Volved al infierno del que habéis salido". El demonio de máscara verde que había en cabeza retrocedió ligeramente, comenzando a desenvainar los sables que guardaba a su espalda. Los pequeños diablillos de rostro azul desenvainaron, y los grandes y peludos demonios de máscara roja se tronaban los nudillos amenazadoramente, y tras ellos, una figura larga segmentada como un ciempiés gigante y con máscara blanca (otro demonio de los de casta más baja) se alzó por encima de sus compañeros. "76, sabes lo que estás haciendo… ¿Verdad?"  
"Silencio", replico el ángel. Eran muchos y todos ellos estaban armados. Pequeños diablillos azules llenos de cuchillos, un par de matones de cara roja que se crujían los nudillos amenazadoramente, y toda una panda de humanos, que, tras pactar con los demonios, luchaban para subir en los rangos de la banda. Mazas, espadas, incluso algún arma de fuego. Y, bueno, aquella cosa enorme con máscara blanca y cuerpo serpentino lleno de pinchos que emergía detrás del resto. Podía ser un demonio de la casta inferior, pero eso no significaba que hubiera que tomárselo a broma. "Es hora de que éstos seres conozcan la Justicia". Se puso en guardia, con el guantelete agarrando la espada, y finas lenguas de fuego azul emergieron de toda la armadura. Demonios, humanos, muchos colores, muchas caras, y muchas armas, pero sólo un propósito: Matar al ángel. Por desgracia para ellos, no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.  
El primero que saltó sobre él fue el Máscara Blanca, una especie de artrópodo gigante que se abalanzó sobre él con no menos de ocho brazos abiertos de par en par tratando de aferrarse a él, pero el ángel no tenia miedo sino fe en sus capacidades. Fue a su encuentro, desenvainando con velocidad y atestándole un tajo ascendente en pleno vientre, abriéndolo de par en par hasta que cayó tras él, sin volverse, girando la espada sólo para volverla en un mismo movimiento y clavarla en el pecho del siguiente enemigo, un sirviente humanoide enorme, probablemente un troll, que no sólo no murió, sino que le atestó un duro golpe con sus nudillos metálicos que sonó como el tañer de una campana. Pero era un ángel, y su determinación era divina, y en vez de flaquear, golpeó la espada con la rodilla, terminando de clavarla y atravesando al monstruo con una hoja cubierta de llamas azules. No obstante, en sus últimos momentos, el troll agarró la espada, atorándola en su interior con un gruñido de furia asesina, y uno de los demonios le atestó otro golpe al ángel, seguido de una cuchillada por uno de los diablillos que entró por el visor del yelmo boca de rana. La cola del demonio de máscara blanca se aferró a su tobillo y tiró, estirando al justiciero para ofrecerles un blanco más amplio que pegar a sus compañeros. Y todos lo aprovecharon. Garrotes, mazas, espadas… Todos y cada uno de ellos querían su propia oportunidad de golpear a un ángel hasta que éste exhalara su última llama, y el ángel, con la espada atorada en el pecho del troll y el tobillo atrapado por el demonio blanco, reunía energías.

"YISUN, perdona a tu siervo por esta violencia y tantos huesos rotos". Uno de los demonios rojos, el más grande y que más mandaba, detuvo al resto y agarró el yelmo boca de rana, divertido.  
"¿Estabas disculpándote tú acaso? ¿Por los huesos que al ángel rompemos?"  
"No son mis huesos…" Replicó 76 Espada de Gloria. "Son los tuyos". Y, haciendo renacer con fuerza la llama azul de su interior, el ángel sacó de golpe la espada del troll, lanzando un tajo a su alrededor cuya estela azul se llevó armas, manos y máscaras por igual, y la hundió de lleno en la máscara blanca de su captor. "Gracias", le dijo. "Por ayudarme. A cambio, te libero de tu vínculo". Sin esperar respuesta del demonio de máscara blanca, se volvió espada en ristre hacia el siguiente, abriendo sus entrañas de un tajo en diagonal y dando una vuelta completa para desequilibrar el ataque de otro de sus enemigos, atrapando su maza entre la espada y el peto de la armadura, atrayéndola hacia sí para hacer tropezar al demonio rojo que la llevaba y luego golpeando con todas sus fuerzas con la parte filosa para decapitarlo limpiamente, tan fuerte que su camino prosiguió y le arrebató el antebrazo a uno de los humanos que había sacado una pistola y no volvería a escribir en su vida, y clavando la espada en una criatura grande con rostro de jabalí que pretendía sorprenderlo con un hacha de guerra. Saltando sobre ella, usó la espada para equilibrarse y salir del círculo de combatientes, y al sacar la espada del reciente cadáver, la lanzó al lo alto. Y entonces, las dos hojas de los sables del demonio verde salieron por las axilas de la armadura después de cruzar todo su interior. Y la llama que constituía a 76 Espada de Gloria se había apagado, y la armadura había vuelto a ser una estatua de piedra.  
"Acabose", dijo el reptiliano demonio verde. "Incomódanos no más, leguleyo de tres al cuarto".

"Justiciero", replicó la voz del ángel, atronadora, procedente de ninguna parte.  
"¿Qué…?"  
"Justiciero. No leguleyo. Mira arriba, bellaco". Y el demonio miró, y el demonio vio al ángel 76 Espada de Gloria Forjada en Fuego Estelar que Cercena a los Malditos, cuyo cuerpo es una espada mágica, caer sobre él, atravesando de lleno máscara y cuerpo del demonio verde, clavándose en el suelo. Durante un instante, mientras el cadáver del demonio se despegaba de la hoja, todos se quedaron sin habla. Luego el cuerpo cayó, los sables cayeron. La armadura hechizada se movió, y girando levemente, aferró el cuerpo de 76 Espada de Gloria. Y entonces, la llama del ángel volvió a llenar todos los recovecos de la armadura, y sus múltiples ojos aparecieron tras el visor en un resplandor azulado, mientras blandía la hoja llameante en dirección a los bandidos restantes. Pero éstos ya habían pillado la indirecta y habían desaparecido, sin ningún interés por recuperar los miembros perdidos, y allí sólo quedaban él, la joven dama, los trocitos de máscaras rotas, y varias manos y pies que ya eran reclamados por las ratas.  
"Oh…" Aquel final repentino pareció sorprender a la joven. "¡Gracias, gracias 76! ¡Ha sido espectacular! ¡Eran tantos, y lo has hecho parecer tan fácil…!"  
"Detente", replicó secamente el ángel. "Detén esta farsa, Leto. Los justicieros divinos sólo nos regimos por la Ley y la Verdad, y por tanto, las mentiras humanas no tienen efecto sobre nosotros". El yelmo se movió, y los ojos llameantes del ángel la observaron duramente desde su interior. "Leto, los dos sabemos perfectamente que si no hubiera detenido a esos infelices, los habrías devorado a todos". Aquellas palabras, expresadas sin atisbo de duda, causaron un cambio asombroso en la actitud de la joven, que de la fachada de "damisela en apuros", pasó a adoptar una postura resignada y aburrida. "No te estaba protegiendo a ti, sino al revés".  
"Tienes una forma muy curiosa de proteger a la gente, ¿sabes?" Murmuró Leto, dándole una patadita a una mano según la arrastraban las ratas. "No creo que ninguno de tus protegidos te lo vaya a agradecer".  
"Agradecerán vivir un día más", replicó el ángel. "Incluso en esta ciudad maldita, en este mundo roto por la corrupción, un día más es un regalo precioso para todos aquellos que pueden disfrutarlo"  
"Oye, Espada, si piensas darme otro sermón sobre la Justicia, la Verdad o la Ley, déjalo. En serio, me esperan en la Casa de los Gatos". La Casa de los Gatos era uno de los lugares más grandes y antiguos de Trono en lo que se refiere a beber, lo que sorprendentemente, es una de las actividades más legales y bien vistas en esa ciudad. "Sólo he pasado por aquí porque mi Maestro me pidió que pasara por una proposición tuya y pensé que podía comer algo por el camino".  
"¿Tu maestro?" Espada Forjada en Fuego Estelar tenía una vaga idea de quién podía ser el Maestro de Leto. Idea de algo antiguo, algo poderoso y algo cuyos planes eran tan oscuros como su negro corazón. "¿Qué proposición puede tener para mí un demonio?"  
"No seas tonto, eres tú el que nos va a proponer algo. Próximamente ocurrirá algo, y entonces nos necesitarás". Sacó una tarjeta de algún lugar de su vestido y la colocó en una juntura de la armadura. "Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos, cielo… ¡Y, recuerda!", añadió mientras se alejaba. "Tendrás que echarle algo de aceite a esas junturas! ¡No podrás infiltrarte en ningún sitio si cada vez que te mueves rechinas así!".  
Y giró una esquina, desapareciendo y dejando allí sólo a Espada de Gloria, que se preguntaba qué significaba todo aquello. Sacó la tarjeta de contacto antes de que sus llamas la quemaran, y se preguntó qué sabría el Maestro de Leto que no sabía él aún. Porque sabía que los demonios mentían por costumbre… Pero también sabía que aquel misterioso maestro era el amo de los susurros. Y, si hay algo que abunda en Trono, son los secretos.

 

"¿Esperando a una dama?" La voz que me hizo levantar la mirada era femenina, de edad indefinida, y también conocida. Y lo más importante, venía desde detrás de mí. "Es un buen sitio para vigilar, estoy de acuerdo…" Ella se acerca, y yo la veo de reojo. Ropajes amplios, un largo rifle mágico a la espalda… Sí, es ella. Sabía que aparecería así. Son capaces de detectar un francotirador a distancia, eso es lo que las hace tan buenas. "¿Y a quién estas buscando? ¿Tienes que matar a uno de esos pobres diablos de Trono, que sólo quieren ganarse la vida?"  
"No", replico, secamente, y sonrío, mostrándole los colmillos. Mi rifle de francotirador está apuntando en la otra dirección, y tanto ella como yo sabemos que por muy largos que sean mis brazos sería incapaz de voltearlo lo suficientemente rápido como para disparar antes de disfrutar de un bonito agujero en la frente. Su nivel de detección y su capacidad de evaluación de riesgos no están nada mal. Es buena. Pero, por suerte, yo soy mejor. Aparto la manta de mis piernas de un tirón, y descubro una de mis extremidades inferiores, que empuña la pistola automática con la cual le pego un tiro entre los ojos, abatiéndola inmediatamente. Mínimo esfuerzo, máxima recompensa. Suelto el revólver y saco un cigarrillo de mi cinto con la misma extremidad, subiéndomelo a la boca mientras con un brazo rebusco en la bolsa hasta encontrar el mechero. Trono es una ciudad salvaje, un mundo roto, con su sol inmóvil y sus dioses muertos. Pero a pesar de todo, en un mundo así, nadie se espera un orangután francotirador. Pues peor para ellos. Me enciendo el cigarrillo y veo por la mirilla que el ángel ha terminado con el grupo de demonios. Él impone su ley, y a mí me pagan dinero contante y sonante. Y todos salimos ganando.

Si Trono de por sí es la ciudad corrupta, sus callejones son el equivalente a una tubería de drenaje de residuos en una fábrica de ácido sulfúrico. En los callejones nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera de sus gatos o de las criaturas sin nombre que rondan tras ellos, y los únicos que podrían estar jamás a gusto en un lugar así, son una bruja y su maestro. "Ya está avisado", dijo con una sonrisa Leto. "Ahora sólo tiene que enterarse por vía oficial y sabrá que nos necesita… Y tú, maestro, podrás hacer que un ángel te deba un favor".  
La figura frente a ella se agitó. De tres metros de alto y cubierta por una larga gabardina de las tradicionales, lo único visible de Satarr era la máscara negra, en cuyos ojos se veían varias pupilas rojas brillantes. "Bien hecho, mi ratoncita", sonó una voz susurrante, compuesta por un ejército de voces. "Los rumores ya se han esparcido como una plaga, y todos los pretendientes están enterados. Cuando se vierta sangre, habrá guerra, y todos querrán su parte. Y tú y yo estaremos entonces en el lugar apropiado". Alzó el brazo hacia la joven, y le acarició la mejilla casi con cariño, con una mano compuesta de multitud de garras y tentáculos, una mano que no debería existir. "Ahora ve, pequeña. Ve y prepáralo todo para la llamada del ángel" Ella sonrió y se inclinó ante el demonio de máscara negra, que lo identificaba como uno de los demonios de ébano, de la élite de los demonios. "Yabalchoath caerá, ratoncita, y cuando lo haga, su imperio del terror será nuestro para tomarlo".


	2. Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Concordato Santo, y las calles malditas.

Al principio, existía el equilibrio. La paz. Al principio de los tiempos,  _YISUN_ , el Creador, existía perfecto y eterno en su Reino, en el caos primigenio. Las  _Palabras de Dios_  contra el Silencio del Abismo. Y Él vio que era bueno. Pero, aunque el Reino de  _YISUN_  era eterno y perfecto en todas sus formas, pues el Reino era él, y Él era el Reino,  _YISUN_  poseía el mayor veneno que ha conocido la existencia, y a la vez el mayor regalo: La voluntad de actuar. Con la Voluntad viene la Intención, y con la Intención, viene el Deseo. Y con la Voluntad, comienza el Tiempo que da lugar a la Acción. Y el Verbo se hizo Acción, y la primera acción en el Universo fue una acción violenta, una escisión, un cisma; un sagrado suicidio, en el que  _YIS_ , el padre blanco de todo lo que existe, se enfrentó a  _UN_ , la diosa negra de todo lo que no existe. Pero, aún así, todo seguía siendo perfecto.  _YIS_ y  _UN_  se odiaban y se amaban por igual, se enfrentaban y se compartían, y el universo, a pesar de todo, siguió estando en equilibrio. Pero el tiempo ya había comenzado su inefable marcha, y con el tiempo  _YIS_  y  _UN_  se multiplicaron y deshicieron su dualidad perfecta en una multiplicidad imperfecta, pues los infinitos dioses Blancos y Negros que crearon eran en número 777.777, y éste es un número impar. El pecado de Aesma. Los humanos.  
"Y con este pecado primigenio, el sagrado equilibrio primigenio desapareció de la existencia, y desde entonces todo equilibrio ha sido no más que una farsa, una representación impía del primer momento en el que éste universo fue realmente perfecto. Y, desde entonces, las fuerzas antagónicas luchan, sabiéndose en desequilibrio, para tratar de neutralizarse entre sí, para tratar de lograr tener la ventaja. Y mientras los demonios, procedentes de la llama negra impura y caótica planean por los resquicios de Trono, el Concordato de los Ángeles no puede hacer sino mirar, incapaz de sostener la fría llama blanca por encima de las ascuas sucias."  
" _44 Piedra Angular Sobre la que se Erige el Templo de la Sabiduría_ ", llamó al orden  _2 Mikhael_ , que estaba en el centro del Concordato. "Al Grano".  
"Ese equilibrio ha sido destruido. La Voluntad lleva a la Intención, la Intención al Deseo, y el deseo a la Ambición. A la locura". El ángel que tenía la palabra, de factura tosca y gruesa, golpeó el mural con la Rueda del Multiverso y se volvió hacia el resto del Concordato, filas y filas de asientos donde los ángeles que quedaban escuchaban pacientemente. "Y según crece el caos y la sangre se desborda en esta nuestra ciudad, los Protectores de la Ley sólo podemos mirar cómo la humanidad corrompe todo cuanto toca".  
"No, te equivocas", replicó otro ángel, un joven estudiante de 2 Mikhael llamado  _70 Cadena Blanca Nacida en la Nada y Vuelta para Subyugar al Mal_. "Los humanos no son la perdición, son sólo los Sujetos de la Creación… ¿Y no es nuestra tarea proteger toda la Creación?"  
"¿Y la muerte de los ángeles primigenios? ¿No fueron ellos?", replicó 44 Piedra Angular. "¿Y la Primera y la Segunda Conquistas? ¿No fueron ellos? ¿Y quiénes vincularon a los demonios y les dieron sus siete malditos nombres, razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí ahora? ¿No fueron ellos? Eres un iluso si crees que hay esperanza en Trono con los humanos aquí, al igual que sus sirvientes."  
"Ilus _a_. Pero ¿No se deteriora una casa mientras no hay nadie viviendo en ella? Estoy segura de que, sin habitantes, Trono habría permanecido como una simple ruina, una reliquia del pasado. Limpia. Muerta".  
"Estéril", añadió 2 Mikhael, en voz baja. "Mas no es eso lo que nos trae aquí en éste día oscuro". Se volvió hacia las filas de gradas, más vacías de lo que le habría gustado.  _2 Mikhael, el Portador de la Llama Blanca, Primero entre los Renacidos_ , era el ángel renacido más antiguo, lo que significaba que conocía el significado de todos aquellos huecos. "Estamos aquí porque hemos recibido una petición, una llamada. Estamos aquí porque una de esas llamas negras arde más alto que el resto".  
Era sabida por todos la plaga que asolaba Trono. "Yabalchoath", murmuró Cadena Blanca. La legendaria ladrona, aquella diablesa de ébano que, desde el mando del gremio esclavista Gilded Cage había logrado penetrar en el banco-fortaleza de Yre, alcanzar la cámara acorazada más allá de las capas infinitas de seguridad, y arrebatarle parte de su poder al gran Mamnon, el Dragón que gobernaba la séptima parte del mundo. Y a la vuelta había propagado una epidemia de miedo en las calles, inundándolas de terror y esclavizando bandas enteras a su sólo servicio introduciendo una nueva moneda en la escala de poder de Trono: el terror.

Los Caballeros del Concordato habían dejado pasar la situación durante mucho tiempo, y ahora el fuego se había propagado y amenazaba con incendiar la ciudad entera. "Esto es nuestra culpa", los reprendió 76 Espada de Gloria. "Nosotros hemos permitido que Trono se convierta en un nido de víboras".  
"¿Y te crees en el derecho de hacer tales acusaciones? ¿Siendo un mero ángel de barrio ciego a todo lo que ocurre fuera de sus calles?" 44 Piedra Angular se volvió hacia él, su mandíbula cuadrada temblando, molesto.  
"Basta", replicó 2 Mikhael. "Ahora debemos acabar con la amenaza que supone Yabalchoath para la ciudad, y debemos hacerlo pronto"  
"Ningún ángel podría pensar en plantarle cara a la emperatriz de ébano y sobrevivir", dijo  _25 Onda Expansiva de Orden en un Mundo de Caos_. "No sólo su poder individual basta para destruir a cualquiera de nuestros hermanos, sino que su influencia de terror sobre el resto de gremios y bandas los mantiene subyugados".  
"Estoy de acuerdo hermano…" Asintió Espada de Gloria. "Su voracidad no conoce límites, y nosotros estamos solos".  
"Eso no es cierto", intervino Cadena Blanca. "Los gremios no la desean, incluso los pútridos demiurgos que usurpan el trono…" Miró a Piedra Angular. "Entre las palabras que pronunciaste, hermano, había verdad: Las Creación anhela imitar a su Creador, y también buscan su equilibrio" el otro ángel abrió la boca, pero ella le detuvo levantando un dedo. "Puede que sea falso y frágil, puede que se haya construido con sangre. Pero hasta los falsos dioses conocen el valor del Statu Quo. Siete partes del multiverso para siete falsos dioses bajo el Rey. Yabalchoath haría la octava, y ese número es insostenible. Trono desea ver caer a Yabalchoath".  
"Una exposición perfecta, Cadena Blanca" 2 Mikhael asintió. "Y sin embargo, sigues siendo tan imperfecto… Está bien", se volvió hacia el resto de ángeles. "Nos ha sido revelada la localización presente de Yabalchoath, y está en nuestras manos destruir su imperio del mal y entregarla para que sea juzgada por sus actos". Pero la palabra que Mamnon, de la que la diablesa había obtenido su poder, no era otra que TORRE, y todos sabían que estaría bien protegida. "76 Espada de Gloria Forjada en Fuego Estelar que Cercena a los Malditos, hermano, has sido uno de los que más duramente has hablado en favor de nuestra intervención, y ahora predicarás con el ejemplo". Colocando su propia espada contra el suelo, 2 Mikhael lo miró fijamente con una de aquellas miradas que no admitían contestación. "Te infiltrarás en la fortaleza de Yabalchoath y derribarás sus defensas, abriéndonos las puertas para poder enfrentarnos en igualdad de condiciones… Tienes el permiso del Concordato para reunir un equipo de entre los muchos aliados que en Trono comparten nuestras preocupaciones".  
Un murmullo recorrió el Concordato cuando los ángeles supieron el destino de Espada de Gloria. Sin importar lo que se dijera allí, todos conocían el peligro que suponía entrar sólo en el dominio de un demonio como Yabalchoath. "¡P-pero maestro!", replicó Cadena Blanca, la primera en salir en defensa de Espada de Gloria, que no se había movido al recibir la noticia. "¡Enviarlo sólo a él sería un suicidio!"  
"Por eso no lo enviaré a él sólo", replicó 2 Mikhael. "Cadena Blanca, uno de mis mejores pupilos, tú lo acompañarás para asegurarte de que todo va según lo previsto". Era una de aquellas miradas, una de las que sólo el Portador de la Llama Blanca Eterna es capaz de emitir. Una de las que dicen "Mi palabra es la Ley".

Cuando los ángeles comenzaban a dispersarse de nuevo, entre murmullos, Cadena Blanca se acercó a Espada de Gloria, que ya se alejaba en dirección a su lugar. "Hermano, espera. Hablaré con 2 Mikhael, le haré entrar en razón. Siendo sólo dos ángeles, es imposible que podamos…"  
"Está bien". Replicó la armadura de piedra. "No somos más que siervos del Concordato, y si éste determina que debemos perder la vida en cumplimiento de la justicia, ese será nuestro cometido. Además, creo que ya sé con quién hablar para el equipo…" Los ángeles cruzaron una mirada. "Creo que conozco a una de nuestras posibles fuentes".

* * *

Y su posible fuente, o al menos una de ellas, se encontraba en uno de los lugares turbios de Trono: Las Sombras. Las afueras de la ciudad, donde el polvo y las cenizas se arremolinan alrededor de los pobres infelices que no tienen más remedio que acabar allí. "Las Sombras no son un lugar para seres vivientes", se dice, y lo que había ocurrido allí era una buena imagen de por qué. Dos gremios habían tenido un conflicto de intereses, y como todo lo que estaba asociado a un interés de los gremios, había acabado en sangre. Una de las naves voladoras de los criminales había sido destruida y había naufragado, y ahora, con la quilla hundida en el suelo, yacía como un animal muerto, con todo el tesoro saqueado y su tripulación, humanos y sirvientes (bestias de carga, en este caso) yaciendo inertes en el suelo, con algunos carroñeros alimentándose de las sobras.  
"¿En serio, Alea?" Murmuró Leto, expulsando una nube de humo, apoyada en un mástil clavado en el suelo, observando a una criatura con aspecto de ave y con la cabeza en el interior de una de las bestias de carga. "¿Tan bajo has caído?" Si pensaba decir algo más, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, porque como un relámpago, una de las piernas de la criatura había atrapado su garganta contra el mástil, y ahora dos dedos con afiladas garras acariciaban su fina piel, y una tercera garra con forma de hoz hacía "toc, toc" en la madera al lado e su oreja. La criatura emplumada salió por completo de su comida y la miró, con un rostro que debería ser humano por sus rasgos, sus dos ojos frontales, su nariz, su boca y sus orejas, pero que no lo era por su expresión, sus ojos de pupilas rasgadas y sus dientes negros afilados como agujas. "No me gusta compartir mi comida", graznó Alea, pero en cuanto reconoció a Leto, se relajó. No bajó la garra, a pesar de todo. "¿Querías algo, niña?"  
"Quiero respirar", replicó la bruja, molesta, pero no le exigió. Sabía que estaba su merced, por mucho que hubiera dejado de mover la garra. "Quiero ofrecerte trabajo".  
"No digas tonterías" replicó Alea. "Las arpías no necesitamos trabajo… Hay las suficientes batallas aquí fuera como para alimentarnos durante cincuenta vidas…"  
"Claro que quieres trabajo, idiota", replicó Leto. "La Alea que yo conocía no habría querido convertirse en un animalito carroñero…" Apenas terminó de hablar, la garra en forma de hoz se clavó con fuerza junto a su rostro. "Ayúdanos, y tendrás el suficiente dinero como para no comer carne sucia nunca más", continuó. "Me ayudaste una vez y ahora yo te devuelvo el favor… Ayúdanos y podrás dejar la calle para siempre".

La arpía velocirraptor bajó la extremidad finalmente y se rascó la cabeza con una garra emplumada. Pensándoselo. "¿Tan desesperada estás?", preguntó después. "¿Tan difícil es la misión que vienes arrastrándote hasta aquí para pedirle ayuda a un bicho carroñero como yo?"  
Leto miró su plumaje gris y manchado de suciedad, que en otro tiempo había sido de un orgulloso negro y rojo. Suspiró. Había mirado a la velocirraptor con admiración en algún momento. "No es eso, Alea", repuso. "Nuestro objetivo, es Yabalchoath". La mención del nombre de la emperatriz del terror hizo que la arpía esbozara un nombre de oreja a oreja. Literalmente. "sí… Eso es prácticamente un suicidio. Bien, ¿Cuándo salimos?"

* * *

Trono era un lugar lúgubre en general, y aunque había una zona luminosa y una oscura, en todas partes cuecen habas, y a pesar de estar infestada de gremios y bandas violentas, hasta los asesinos tienen que comer, y hasta en el infierno debe haber puestos de comida donde los viajeros cansados puedan sentarse a la barra y comer, beber, fumar y compartir historias con otros compañeros del camino. Eso era lo que hacía King Louie en aquel puesto en territorio de Golden Pearl, aprovechando su último sueldo para llenarse el estómago de fideos en la mejor compañía que pudiera encontrar, aunque esa compañía fuera una caballera errante demasiado aficionada al alcohol y los fideos. "… Y va y me dice", explicaba llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios. "' ¿Pero tú fumas?' ¡Imagínate! ¡Hola, soy un jodido simio parlante que ha pegado tiros en más universos de los que puedes contar! ¡¿Y vas y lo que te mosquea es que fume?! A tomar por culo, joder…" Una mano lo agarró del hombro, haciendo girar la banqueta sobre la que el orangután estaba sentado a cuclillas, y cuando se volvió, revólver listo en una extremidad inferior, se encontró cara a cara con Leto. "Joder, morena, casi te pego un tiro". Exhaló una nube de humo. "¿Qué, quieres que me cargue a otro pretendiente tuyo de nuevo?"  
"No necesito tu ayuda para ningún pretendiente, Louie", rió la bruja. "De hecho, soy yo la que va a ayudarte a ti… A poner las manos encima del inmenso tesoro que cierta diablesa guarda en el interior de su fortaleza. Y lo único que hay que hacer, es abrirles la puerta a unos amigos"  
El simio se lo pensó un momento, paseándose el cigarrillo por los labios.  
"¡Está bien, ricura, pero sólo por ser tú!" Se frotó las manos, guardándose den nuevo el revólver tras los pantalones. "Se acabó el descanso, hora de salir a jugar… Como siempre, Maya, un placer compartir mesa contigo". De un saltito aterrizó en el suelo, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había estacionado su vehículo y seguido por Leto, que sólo se volvió al reconocer el nombre después de unos momentos. "¿Maya, como…?"  
La mujer la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sujetaba el cuenco de fideos en la otra, y Leto pudo vislumbrar la gema roja que brillaba en la frente de Maya. "Dime, jovencita… ¿Qué piensas de la muerte?"


End file.
